


Her Majesty

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, THAC TV, Youtubers, dan and phil, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Controlling, F/M, Forbidden Love, History, Kings & Queens, Love at First Sight, Princes & Princesses, Victorian era, Violent Scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Inspired by Victoria and The Tudors tv shows.1800's The monarchy has hit a crisis as the King is coming to the end of his rule, England needs a new face on the throne and the next in line just so happens to be a girl.The government is rushing the new Queen and there are many eligible suitors for the new Queen to marry but which will win her heart? Will it be her advisor or the foreign princes?





	Her Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a idea I had which I've been wanting to write for a while, I hope you guys enjoy.

Coming back to London was a rather large change for me, especially in circumstances such as these.

I was the niece of the King of England, the King of England who had fallen gravely ill. First his children and now him, himself. The doctors had looked into it being anything contagious but that didn't seem to be the case, perhaps it was genetic.

I wasn't supposed to be next in line to the throne, they'd called upon my elder brother first but he was happy in his title and position as the head guard, he had complete control and respect of the King's royal army, my elder sister had been told she was an illegitimate heir which meant, I was next in line.

I was scared... in fact, that may be a understatement. I was terrified. I was a short eighteen year old girl, that made me look weak in everyone's eyes, not only for my height but for my sex.

My sapphire eyes gazed out at the many open fields that passed us by, it made me think of home. I was born in Ordsall Hall, Salford, Manchester but we later moved to Hever castle in Kent which once belonged to the Boleyn family back in the 1500's when the lady Anne Boleyn became the Queen of England.

Hever castle was the place I favourited over the two and it wasn't because it was grander or larger but because of its beautiful gardens and mazes. The castle itself had a moat around it and I found it quite peaceful.

I enjoyed laying out in the fields, gazing up at the sun, writing or practicing music or even playing stupid games in the garden mazes with my childhood friend, Phillip who'd occasionally come to see me, that was until we both went our separate ways, he'd gone to pursue literacy and cooking whereas I was always destined to... well... rule the country one day, not that I thought it would ever come to it.

"Lauren, I do wish you'd stop day dreaming child."One of my mother's maids, Mary, spoke up from her seat across from me in the carriage.

"I apologise, I was just thinking about my times at Hever Castle."I spoke up in a respectful tone.

"Well, there's no time for that now. You'll be living in a bigger castle now, Kensington to be exact."The middle aged lady spoke up in reply.

I never liked this lady, she believed that she could talk down to me like I was some child just because she was liked and respected by my mother but I'd learned to bite my tongue as best as I could.

"What if I don't want to live in Kensington?"I questioned her, my eyes were now focused on her, giving her my full attention.

"And why wouldn't you?"Mary countered in a impatient tone.

"Well, I'm not particularly fond of the location personally. I've seen palaces and castles with better gardens and grander court rooms."

I watched as Mary simply stared at me, she looked as though she was chewing on a wasp with the expression she was pulling, she must like Kensington Palace.

"And where would you prefer Lady Lauren? Hever castle wouldn't exactly have enough room."Her tone was bitter as she spoke.

"No, you're right. Hever wouldn't have enough room but Hampton court is optional as well as Windsor castle, where we are currently going."I spoke up in reply.

Mary seemed to silence at this so I took this as a cue to continue on with my reasons to why.

"Windsor has remarkable forestry surrounding the castle itself which is why I can't wait until we arrive and Hampton court has beautiful, enormous gardens with a extravagant court but what can you expect from someone as mighty as Henry VIII."

"Henry VIII was a terrible monarch, all he thought about was himself."Mary almost spat out in reply to my words.

"I beg to differ, his people came first in his rule, yes his actions with Rome may have caused some issues and he may have been disloyal to some of his wives but under his rule the people of England were safe from poverty and they adored their king. He made his family name mean something."I spoke up confidently, defending the old King."Besides, if he didn't break from Rome and marry Anne Boleyn then the people of England would have never had Elizabeth."

The carriage fell silent once again, I guessed that she'd given up arguing with me on this matter, that was understandable, she may have been older but I was more educated on the matter, she had duties and I had time to burn, which I used to study the history of England's monarchs.

"I wish you hadn't worn that."Mary spoke up once again.

I glanced down at my black corset dress. It was a full skirt dress with long sleeves, a hoop skirt to widen the skirt size and a built in bodice. On top of that I wore a black shawl to keep myself warm, my gloves were also black and made of lace and underneath I wore a comfortable pair of black boots to keep my feet warm.

My long brown hair was braided and tied back in a neat bun as it was classed as having respect for yourself if you had your hair tied back not that it mattered as it was covered by a black bonnet anyway.

I didn't see the issue with my outfit, she wore just the same but in brighter colours. I then noticed that she was looking me up and down with disgusted features, something which made me frown.

"You look like a witch."Mary rudely commented.

"Pardon me?"I spoke up offended by her words.

"You look like a witch. All black is not a fashionable look."Mary repeated and explained herself."The King is going to think you're already dressed for his funeral."

"Since when did I need you to choose what I wear?"

"Since you are soon to be the Queen of England yet you are clearly unfit to dress yourself."Mary patronised me like she was my parent.

I didn't reply, I just averted my gaze back to look out of the window, we were nearing the castle, I could tell by the village people who were all staring at our carriage as we passed by.

The people looked... well dirty, they seemed like they were sick and perhaps even in poverty. It hurt me to even see them in such conditions, especially the children who seemed to be begging in the streets. I wanted more than anything to give them some money but Mary would never let me stop the carriage.

It wasn't long before we were coming to a halt outside the castle doors and not long after coming to a halt, a nice gentleman came to open my carriage door.

This fellow was male, around six foot tall which made me look tiny against him. He had dark drown hair which was slicked to the side neatly and dark brown eyes which I found myself quite lost in for a moment.

His clothes were high waist pants that were held up by suspenders and a dress shirt and waist coat, he had a morning coat over the top and a black necktie around his neck.

He extended his hand and helped me out of the carriage before he bowed down before me, gently kissing my knuckles.

"And whom might you be?"Mary spoke up breaking the moment.

This males eyes quickly landed on Mary who was glaring at this kind gentleman before me, I found that rather rude.

"My apologises Ma'am... I'm Lord Howell... I'm here to welcome the Kings niece to Kensington and escort her to his royal majesty."This polite gentleman spoke in a broad London accent.

"How considerate."I spoke up in a thankful tone.

The males eyes were back on me and he offered me a polite smile which I immediately returned, that was until Mary spoke up again.

"Ridiculous, you're far too young to be a Lord."

His brown eyes flicked to land on hers again, he didn't seem very amused with Mary and to be honest, I don't blame him.

"I can assure you Ma'am, I'm actually running for being the next prime minister."He announced with such a pride it was admirable."And I'm twenty six to be exact madam."

I had to stifle a laugh at the attitude in his reply, I liked this one already, it's not often you get a young Lord that's confident enough to run for prime minister.

"Now, Princess, if you'd come with me, your uncle is expecting you."Lord Howell informs me.

I gave him a respectful nod and steps forward once he'd gestured for me to walk ahead. He walked by my side and turned his head once he heard Mary's footsteps following us.

"Watch this."He whispered to me with a mischievous smirk plastered on his lips.

He then suddenly stopped to turn and look at Mary who'd come to a halt upon seeing us stop.

"I'm afraid his majesty has requested to see the Princess alone, although he did mention that the chamber pot maids needed help, there's been a terrible bug spreading around lately."Lord Howell spoke out his talented lie to Mary, who seemed to believe this.

"Chamber pot maids... you mean to say his majesty expects me to clean out human faeces..."Mary seemed absolutely revolted.

"Oh don't pull faces Mary, if the winds change it'll be stuck that way. Isn't it about time you got your hands dirty anyhow?"I spoke up, deciding to play along with this practical joke too.

"I suggest you watch your tone missy!"Mary snapped out.

"And I suggest you watch yours, you're not talking to a little girl Ma'am. You're talking to the future Queen of England."Lord Howell defends me in a confident tone of voice.

I was actually shocked by his defence but his words were true, I wasn't just anyone anymore... I was the future leader of this kingdom.

"Now, I suggest you get to your duties. If the princess needs you, I'm sure she will call for you."The handsome lord orders Mary now, amusing me further."Come along, Ma'am."

Lord Howell begins walking again and after I'd finished my stare off with Mary, I started to walk by his side once again as he lead me to my Uncles chambers.

"How is my uncle?"I decided to question the Lord.

"He's not well at all... the doctor believes that he may only have days left."The lord is honest with me, I appreciated that.

"My poor uncle..."My tone was sympathetic as I spoke."It is a shame, he is such a good man."

"And a good king."Lord Howell adds on to my words.

Once we came to a halt outside his chambers, Lord Howell stopped me to look me in the eyes with his own empathetic ones.

"I feel that I must warn you, your uncle does not look how he used to. He's weak, thin and his bones are brittle."Lord Howell forewarned me, once again, much to my appreciation.

"Thank you Lord Howell but I'm sure I can handle it..."I assure him with a appreciative smile.

The lord gave me a gentle nod of his head before he opens let's himself into my uncles room alone, I had to await to me announced.

"Princess Lauren, your majesty."I heard Lord Howell announce.

Hesitantly, I stepped into the Dark Chambers to notice my uncle lay weakly in his bed, a weak smile crossed his features at my form. He looked like a living skeleton, he was extremely thin, his cheeks and eyes were sunken and highlighted by darkened skin.

"Oh Uncle William..."I sighed out softly.

I didn't waste any time in heading over to his bedside, I gently took his hand into mine and smiled caringly down at him.

"My dear niece, you look beautiful... so grown up now."He spoke up weakly once I'd reached his bedside.

His eyes moved to look over Lord Howell before he offered him a soft nod of his head.

"She's okay here, you may leave us Daniel."My uncle reassured the Lord.

With a respectful bow the handsome dark haired Lord left the room without any objections, it seemed my uncle and this Lord respected each other quite a lot, perhaps that why he's where he is at such a young age.

"Listen to me Lauren."My uncle spoke, instantly grabbing my attention.

"I'm listening Uncle..."I spoke softly in reply.

"I don't want you around to witness my death... I know that I don't have long left and there are a few things that I need you to know before I die, so I'm going to tell you them now."He speaks softly, his voice breaking occasionally from how weak he is.

I nod softly at him, not wanting to question him on the matter as it may make things more complicated for him.

"Firstly, there are people out there that you can trust and others that you certainly can't, over time it will become easier to tell who those people are."He struggles out with a deep effort, it almost made my heart break.

"I understand."I reply softly with a gentle nod of my head.

"For now, there is a few people that I know for certain that you can trust, one of the daughters of one of my wife's ladies, Chloe Taylor, she's just come to Windsor herself but I can tell that she is a loyal and bright girl, Lord Howell can vouch for her... He is another that can be trusted, he's a loyal boy with a good heart, he only wants good things for us, he's been a good friend. Another is Lord McLoughlin of Ireland, he doesn't come to Windsor often but he's a friend."

As much as I respected his words, how could I know that they'd respect me in the same way that they respected him? After all, I'm a female and Queen's have never been respected as much as Kings are.

"Another thing is the House of Parliament, the parities are going to try to push you around, force you to do things that you may not wish to do. Don't let them. That's them trying to control you and never show favouritism to one party over another, that will just give them more reason to criticise you."He advices me in his fragile tone of voice.

"I won't let them control me, you know that."I assure him, even though the thought of it all scared me.

"Good girl...now when it comes to marriage, don't let them pick for you... pick yourself, preferably someone of royal blood, although your heart may end up laying with another, it must be a prince that you wed."He informs me with this information that I was unaware of.

Fear filled me at this news, this didn't sound pleasing at all, I didn't want to have to marry someone whom I didn't love, I'd rather be a virgin Queen like Elizabeth.

"I see you're worry. You're frightened child and that is normal but trust me when I say that it will pass. Perhaps you'll find a charming prince who'll treat you well... I hear there's a rather dashing Swedish prince..."My uncle says in attempt to lighten the mood.

"I appreciate that uncle but I think I'll cross that path when it comes to it."I speak softly in reply to him.

"One last thing... don't ever let anybody ever belittle you my dear for I believe you will be a King in a Queen's body, just like Elizabeth was."He struggles out desperately.

Worry filled me as his body lurched during his coughing fit, it was almost like a desperate attempt for air, I jumped back from the bedside in fear that he may be dying.

"Lord Howell!"I called out in fear.

Not long later Lord Howell came running into the room with another man who I guessed was a doctor as he went rushing to my uncles side.

I watched as Lord Howell moves to stand in front of me, blocking my gaze from the scene as he extends a arm towards the chamber's exit.

"Lady Lauren, I believe that it'll be best that you come with me... I think your uncle needs to his rest."Lord Howell suggests in attempt to get me to leave the scene.

I slowly nod up at him as I follow the direction his arm was extended in and exit the room, he closes the door soon after he's left.

"I thought I should inform you that the rest of you things have arrived and... the dog?"He speaks in a almost confused tone of voice.

That news lightened my spirits, my dog was my whole world, she was my heart that never failed to cheer me up, even in the darkest times.

"Oh! My dear lady has arrived?"I couldn't help but exclaim.

"Yes... the dog."He still seemed pretty confused by the matter.

"Where is she?"I question the Lord.

With raised brows he all but gestures down the long, never ending, richly designed halls.

"She's in your chambers...If you'll just follow me Ma'am... I'll escort you."

He then began to walk to the east side of the castle where my chambers were placed, I guessed that they were away from my uncles due to what he had said about him not wanting me to see this.

Once we'd arrived at my chambers, Lord Howell had opened the doors and held them open for me to enter and there she was, the black, tanned and white Jack Russell, already lay on the large white sheets of the Queen sized bed, fitting really.

"Oh little lady!"I exclaimed out.

The little dog's tail wagged excitedly and with a pounce off the bed and a little run, she was at my feet.

I bent down and lifted the little dog off her feet and into my arms, where she started to lick at my face frantically, once she'd calmed down, I placed a soft kiss on her head.

I turned my head to notice that Lord Howell was just simply staring at me with amusement filled features.

"My apologises, its been a long day and she's my companion, we've been together ever since she was a puppy which is going on five years.."I explain to the Lord.

Lord Howell nods at my explanation before he gives a small bow to the dog in my arms.

"Your ladyship..."He almost jokes out playfully.

"Lady, this is Lord Howell... he's soon to be our prime minster."I whisper out to the dog in my arms, who just simply growls in response.

Lady doesn't seem too fond of politics.

"Well, I shall leave you be Ma'am, tomorrow morning someone should be giving you a tour of the castle."He informs me with a small bow.

"Aren't you going to give me the tour?"I question him with furrowed brows.

"Unfortunately not Ma'am, I have to return to Westminster, my party need me."He explains to me with an almost bored expression at the mere thought of being back there.

"That is quite unfortunate..."I sigh out softly.

He gives me a awkward smile before giving me another respectful bow.

"Indeed it is, good luck my lady.."

He closed the doors to my chambers before he headed on his way. I may as well sleep then.


End file.
